Pokemon: Dark Ages
by Sheya
Summary: This is not gonna be all that dark the darkness happened in the past but there will be dark memories . . . Ummm this is also set when Ash and co are all grown up =^ . ^=
1. Prolouge

Pokemon: Dark Ages **__**

Pokemon: Dark Ages

(this is a fusion (Mainly Pokemon) the history is from every Vampire story I have ever read. And some of my own ideas ^ . ^ Don't hurt me.)

The world is in darkness. It has been for the last ten years. The evil that

is trying to take over has been around for Millennia. My mother tells me that when she was my age she helped to beat back the evil. She also tells me that this evil resurfaces every 20 to 40 years. I don't know what my friends think; I haven't seen them in five years . . . not since I died. I'm sitting here, on a building in Cerulean City; the wind is blowing strongly, ruffling my feathers. Now I know why my kind are called "Dark Angels": my feathers are black. Pikachu sits on my shoulder watching the scene below me. It is almost sunset, everyone is trying to get their business done before the sun sets and THEY come out. I know I am like them in some ways but I can't say I am them. They hurt humans, I want to help. They can't stand the sun, I love it. Pokemon hate them, Pokemon like me. But there are similarities, like the drinking of blood to survive. I really hate that but it is necessary.

Maybe I should start with the legends and stories and theories, The Legend says that at the beginning of time gods or a god, depending on who you talk to, created this universe. I heard that the main God was called Lord and the others were called according to what they did or were, Thus they were all one body but they all had different jobs. They created the planet and all that was on it, plants, animals and the elements. Lord told Creator to create a race that would live in an underworld and test the creatures of World. They were called Demons.

One day Creator decided that he wanted to make a race of his own. The people he created were not as powerful as the Demons but they were smart and clever. He called them Humans. Dark, another of the gods, did not like that the Humans were not destroyed immediately, but Lord said that he wanted all of his people to have a say in the making of World. So Dark went to Night and forced her to help him make a race of beings to prey on the Humans. They were called DemonSpawn, they hated Humans. Night went to Light very upset about what happened and together they created a race called Shanie.* These two races needed Human bodies to affect the Human part of the world. Shanie were Humans who could not be eaten by DemonSpawn. DemonSpawn were creatures that were as soulless as their creator.

Lord was angry at Dark for trying to destroy the Humans and forcing himself on Night so he condemned Dark to being one of his own creations taking away his soul. His duties were giving to a youngling by the name of Darkness and she did her job well. Lord also gave certain Humans the power to fight the DemonSpawn. They were called Slayers they were chosen from among those females who had the power of Light and Night. And if they ever were "made"* they would become Shanie. 

This is what I was told about the Vampires and the Slayers. But there is more, because five hundred years ago the Humans made a mistake and the world was changed. In the cataclysm following the mistake, Pokemon were born, created by Humans. The Pokemon hated the DemonSpawn even more than the Humans did and would kill them where they were found. And Lord changed the Slayers, he had families of Slayers- one for every city. The Families would always have only daughters and one of the daughters would always be a Slayer. My mother's family was one. But she had a son, me, I do not understand why. But I have heard that there are two Slayers in one family in this city. I want to find out why.

* "Shanie" - means Oath. I made the word up but the reason I created it is because of Mercedes Lackey's Children of the Night.

*"Made" is what they call becoming a vampire. ^ . ^ I have no idea where I

got this one from.

Authors notes:::::::: This is my attempt at a Vampire Pokemon Story there are not many but they do exist so . . . DON'T HURT ME!!!!! ^ . ^ BTW it won't be dark and bloody and if a main character dies they will probably become a Shanie Vampire. ^ . ^ And I will be going in to the History of Vampires, as I see it in my own little world any way, much more. Oh and this is just a prologue ^ . ^


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Dark Ages  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Cerulean City was a bustling Metro Area; She watched the people coming   
and going trying to finish for the day. Her job was to make sure the   
stragglers who could not finish before sundown were protected. In essence   
she made herself a target for the Vampires. She looked up at the sky and   
noticed a dark shape on top of one of the buildings . . . thinking it was a   
statue, she was about to turn away when it moved. She turned back toward   
the figure and watched as it spread its wings and took off. At first she   
thought it was a Pokemon but then she noticed that it had a decidedly human   
shape. "What is that? It couldn't be a Vampire; they don't come out till   
night." She watched as the figure flew to another building. When it landed   
it disappeared.  
  
As the sun set, the streets cleared. She came out of her doorway and   
started hurrying along like a person trying to get home. She did not notice   
the flying creature silently following her. Shortly she turned into an alley   
and was stopped by a man in dark clothing.  
  
"Hey Baby, wha'ch doin' out here in the night?" He asked.  
  
"I .. I was just going home." She stammered. "I don't want any trouble.   
Please let me pass."  
  
"But Baby I jus' want a little fun." He smiled ferally at her. "I'm not   
letting you go." He smiled wider, showing his fangs.  
  
"I think you should leave this city, or you will not survive," she   
stated, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"But Baby, you're going to lose. Boys!!" He called out and she was   
surrounded by many Vampires.  
  
"OH Shit!" She yelled.  
  
As the Vampires advanced on her she pulled out her stake and prayed that   
she would survive. Behind them, at the entrance to the alley, a young man   
was watching what was going on. As the Vampires advanced on the woman he   
held out his arm and yelled out "Pikachu GO!!!" A Pikachu jumped from behind   
him, landed on his out-stretched arm and started shocking the Vampires. The   
Master of the Vampires closed in on the woman and attacked her with a sword.   
She jumped back and out of the downward slash and then jumped in to try to plant   
her stake in his heart. He reach out and grabbed her arm then pulled her   
close.  
  
"You see, I'm gonna have a little fun after all." He then put his sword away   
and took out a knife a started to plunge it into her stomach.  
  
Meanwhile the man at the end of the alley had taken out a bokken and started   
to rip through the Vampires. They fell before him like they were cardboard   
cutouts, he was so much faster than them. Just after he finished with the   
last Vampire he noticed the Master about to kill the woman. He then took off   
running at them and landed with his bokken in the heart of the Master and   
the woman in his arms. The Vampire turned to dust and he turned to the woman   
he was holding.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "Myste, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked up at him and screamed. She then noticed that all the Vampires were   
gone and he wasn't hurting her.  
  
"A.. A .. Ash, m.. may..be I should ask you the same thing. Aren't you   
supposed to be d..ead?"  
  
Ash put her down and she sat on the pavement Indian style, waiting for his   
explanation. He also sat down.  
  
"Well, you know what they say . . . you can't kill a good thing. Ummmm, well I   
suppose technically I am dead, but well, I'm not," he replied.  
  
"Great I now have a not dead dead person to worry about. Of all the ways to   
start a night," complained Myste.  
  
"Ummm Myste you don't know anything about Vampires?"  
  
"What about them? They hurt humans, I kill them . . . I found out by accident   
that I could kill them with a stake through the heart and that sunlight kills   
them. What more do I need to know?" She asked, exasperated.  
  
"Well they are not dead dead people. And they hate the living because of it."   
She looked at him in surprise "What? You did not know that? Did you know   
that Pokemon hate them? Did you know that Grass Pokemon will hurt them just   
by being within 10 meters of them? The correct term for them is Undead. They   
only come out at night and they are called DemonSpawn. I am Shanie. I . . ."   
He trailed off at her fearful look. "Myste, If I had wanted to hurt you I   
would have joined them. But if I had joined them you and Pikachu would have   
been obligated to kill me just because of who and what you are." He looked at   
her as her expression changed to a thoughtful one. Pikachu came over and   
jumped into Myste's lap.  
  
"Oh, Pikachu, I'm so glad to see you." Myste hugged Pikachu and Pikachu hugged   
her back. "I had always kept Pokemon away from them because I thought that   
they would hurt the Pokemon." She said to Ash.  
  
"Do you know why they stay away from Celedon City?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
"Because so many people there use Grass Pokemon." He said. "The DemonSpawn can   
not stand being in that city."  
  
"Do you still have all your Pokemon?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, they all came with me when I went home to talk with my mother. If   
you knew so little about Vampires why didn't you go to someone who knew more?"  
  
"I did not know anyone who knew more."  
  
"The League knows and so do the Slayers. You could probably find books in a   
library." He explained.  
  
"I looked in the library! I could not read the books and I could not find   
anyone who could. And what is a Slayer? And I could not contact the League-   
the lines out of Cerulean City have been cut!"  
  
"I was told that this City was in trouble but not how much trouble. This is   
bad; they really want Cerulean City." Ash said.  
  
"But why?" asked Myste.  
  
"Maybe because there are two Slayers here." He replied.  
  
"Ash, what is a Slayer?" Myste asked puzzled.  
  
"Hmmm, A Slayer. Maybe I should start with what they were originally. Slayers   
were created to kill Vampires. They are always female, and originally there   
was only one in every generation. After the Cataclysm every City and Town got   
a Slayer kinda like there is a Nurse Joy for every city. Only the Slayers   
don't look alike. This city has two Slayers this generation and one of the   
Towns got none." Explained Ash.  
  
"But why did this City get two and one Town get none, and which town got   
none?" asked Myste.  
  
Ash looked up at the sky and then looked at her. "Maybe we should continue   
this conversation after the sun rises. I want to hunt Vampires tonight." Ash   
said. "And when the Library opens tomorrow I can translate some books for   
you."  
  
"Ok, Lets do that."  
  
"I just want to know one thing. Why are you trusting me? I as much as said   
that I am a Vampire."  
  
"You also saved my life before you knew who I was, and Pikachu is still with   
you. Also I remember my mother telling me that there were good Vampires."   
Myste replied.  
  
Myste and Ash went out to hunt Vampires, she playing the bait, and once   
she lured the Vampire she and Ash took care of it or them. They stayed out   
until around 10:00 when most everyone was home safe hopefully. Then they went   
back to the Cerulean City Gym. 


	3. Interlude I

Pokèmon: Dark Ages  
Interlude I: Myste  
  
I look over to him. If anything he is more handsome then I remember. I also   
remember the day he died. We were living in Pallet then . . . I was with his mother talking in   
the kitchen. We had been married about 2 years our daughter, Ashlynn, was a little under a   
year old. She was with Brock in the living room. Professor Oak called and told Delia "They   
are back. Come to the Lab right away." She grabbed my arm and told Brock to stay with   
Lynn. We ran to Prof. Oak's Lab and found that Gary and Ash had fought with a group of   
Vampires. I knew Prof. Oak was hiding something, Gary was siting at the Window staring at   
nothing, I think he is still doing that even now, 5 years later. But noting could have prepared   
me for what Prof. Oak was hiding. He brought Delia and I into another room and told us that   
Ash had died saving Gary from the Vampires. He also said that he was unable to recover   
Ash's body. I was in such shock that I really don't remember what happened next. The next   
thing that I remember is meeting a black haired man with bright blue eyes, Delia Threw   
herself into his arms and started crying. I also remember that I thought that he would look   
like Ash if he had brown eyes. I found out later that he was ash's father, Dusty. A few days   
later we had a Memorial service for Ash. After that I went back to Cerulean City, with my   
daughter.  
  
During the last 5 years I learned that I was stronger and faster then most people.   
My sister Daisy also found that she was stronger and faster than most people. We also   
found out that we could kill Vampires with a wooden stake through the heart and Sunlight.   
An old man told us this he said our mother told him when he was younger. And now that I   
think of it he also said mother was a Slayer.  
  
I also understand why Prof. Oak said he could not recover Ash's body. I guess Ash   
became a Vampire. I don't know ho Vampires are made but I know humans can become them.   
We are going home, to the gym, now. I hope my sisters don't freak. We fought Vampires all   
night. Killing them was so much easier with Ash. We are almost at the gym but I hear   
something and looking at him, he hears it too. It sounded like a scream.  
  



	4. Chapter 2

Dark Ages  
Ch 2  
  
  
  
Ash raised his head a he heard a scream. He looked in its direction then looked at Myste by his side.   
  
"I'm going to fly us there, we won't make if we run." He picked her up and took off flying around the buildings. What they saw when they got there was 20 vampires surrounding Daisy. Ash put Myste down and pulled out his bokken. Then he handed it to Myste and took out another one. He also released Bulbasaur and Chickorita. Daisy had been doing a very good job of playing keep away with the vampires. So Myste and Ash closed in turning the tables on the vampires. Needless to say the fight was short. Daisy turned toward Myste.   
  
"Myste! They said they laid a trap for you earlier. They said you were dead." Daisy said hugging her sister.   
  
"I had help getting out of the trap." Myste said indicating Ash who was standing in the shadows. "Daisy, do you remember mom telling us about the good Vampires?"   
  
"Yes, she said the you could tell a good Vampire by looking in his eyes." Daisy replied.   
  
"He," Myste said, indicating Ash. "is a good Vampire."   
  
Daisy looked into Ash's eyes and said "Yes his eyes are different from Theirs." "He saved me."   
  
"Then I will accept him. But, it would have taken a lot more to convince me if he had come without you."   
  
"He killed 10 Vampires and saved me. He told me things about Vampires that I did not know but make sence." Myste explained. "Daisy, I . . . "   
  
"Maybe we should get inside. I hear more Vampires coming this way and there are a lot of them." Ash interupted coming out of the shadows.   
  
Daisy turned around and got her first really good look at him and shrieked "ASH?!?!? B . . . But you're DEAD!!!!"   
  
"No, I'm a Vampire. Undead. Yes I died 5 years ago but I came back. Though I'm not sure why, the Vampires that killed me were not trying to make me into a Vampire."   
  
"Then why are you still here?" Asked Daisy.   
  
"mom said that it is because of dad. Something to do with the fact that he is also Shanie."   
  
While they were talking he was guiding Daisy towards the Gym. When they got to the door he stopped.   
  
"Ash, why did you stop here?" Asked Myste "Shouldn't we be getting inside?" "You have to invite me in." He replied.   
  
"Invite . . . You . . . In? Why?" Quiered Daisy.   
  
"A Vampire may not enter a private place without an Invitation." He explained. "Oh, Oh Kay, then won't you please come inside?" Deadpanned Myste.   
  
Ash smiled and entered following Daisy. When they got into the main living area of the Gym, Lillie and Violet looked up at them from playing a game of GO. "I hate it when you two go out separatly, I'm always afaraid you won't come back." Complained Lillie.   
  
"Well if we wan't to protect the most people we have to go out seperatly." Replied Daisy.   
  
"And now we have a new ally so it will be eiser to protect the city." Myste explained pushing Ash forward.   
  
"Uhh . . . Hi?" Ash said with a wave and a smile.   
  
"?!?!?!" They both looked at Ash and fainted. 


	5. Interlude 2

Pokemon: Dark Ages  
Interlude II: Myste's sisters  
  
  
Daisy   
When I saw Ash I wanted to run screaming toward the hills. I mean he was supposed to be dead. But looking into his eyes I knew that he was not like them he was different from them. If I had just seen him with out looking in his eyes I would have killed him. But, Myste always says not to attack vampires unless they are attacking me or someone else. I can feel the he is not evil. I know he does not want to hurt us, but he scares me, he is a vampire, I know how strong he is (AN: no she dosen't she don't know the half of it but that is for a later date ^ . ^ 


	6. Chapter 3

Pokemon: Dark Ages   
  
  
  
Lilly and Violet were sitting in the kitchen. Daisy wasfeeding the pokemon. Myste and Ash werein the living room.Lilly and Violet were talking about all that had happened that night.   
  
"I don't understand what is going on. I thought Ash was dead. But he is now here." Violet said qusetioningly.   
  
"I just want to forget tonight ever happened." said Lilly.   
  
Daisy walked in to the room.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked   
  
"That is what we are trying to figure out! What IS going on?" exclaimed Violet.   
  
"No we're not." Lilly said in a small voice, but no one heard her.   
  
'Well, as you know we fight Vampires. That is what Ash was doing when he died. When . . ." Daisy started to reply.   
  
"BUT how is ASH HERE?!?!?!" Lilly yelled.   
  
"I'm GETTING TO THAT!!" Daisy yelled back. "Now as I was saying," she said glaring at her sister, "when Ash died he became a Vampire." She again glared at both her sisters shutting up their questions. "But he one of the Vampires that we were told about but have never see. . . the ones who don't hurt humans. His kind protect humans. " Daisy finished her explainatiion. "I don't know what happened to Ash in the last five years but, I do know that he is trust worthy. We should get some sleep. We will talk to Myste in the morning."   
  
Ash and Myste were sitting in the living room talking and cuddling.   
  
"What I know about the Demon Spawnis: You can kill them with a Stake through the heart. But you already knew that. sunlight can kill them but the stronger Vampires need longer in sunlight to die. The Pokemon League symbol took the place of the cross that was used before the catacylism. The Cross only had power if you belived in it. the league Symbol has power because of Pokemon. Fire also has an effect on Vampires. Grass pokemon hurt Demon Spawn. Grass/Psychic pokeman can hurt all Vampires if they are not carefull, the Pokemon have to be carefull not the Vampires. That is how to kill and/or stop them. Vampires drink blood to survive and Demom Spawn kill that way. It is extreamly painfull for a human to be kill by a Demon Spawn that way. Demon exist just to hurt humans.   
  
"Oh. Ash I wish I could have stopped them from hurting you."   
  
"Myste, I knew that I could be hurt or killed when I went out to hunt them."   
  
They continued to cuddle in silence for a while.   
  
"Myste, I think I want to go home. Last time I was there I only saw Mom and Dad. I want to see what is going onin Pallet."   
  
"I don't know if we can. I need to stay here and protect Cerulean City."   
  
Ash smiled "I know, that is why I'm going to call in some hunters to help Daisy while we are gone. Nine hunters working together. Two for each sector of the city that way Daisy will have a partner."   
  
"What are hunters?"   
  
"I'm a hunter. Anyone who hunts Vampires who is not a Slayer is a hunter." Replied Ash.   
  
"So, we can go visit your parents, we can bring Ashlinn. she has only spoken to her grandparents on the phone for the past year. And for the past few months she hasn't even had that."   
  
"I'll send a message to the hunters, they should be here within the week. I'll also have them send a messege to Mom that we're comming." Ash mused.   
  
He pulled her closer and they sat like that for a few more minutes. Shortly they went to bed. The next morning they got up bright and early Ash walked in to the sun filled kitched and there was another fainting spell from the sisters of Cerulean city gym, Myste joined her sisters in lala land. After all Vampires can't stand the sun. when they woke up Ash explained that Shanie Vampires were not bothered by the sun, only Demon Spawn were hurt by the sun. While the sisters were out Ash had sent out his messages by flying Pokemon. During the next few days he started getting to know his daughter and Myste started getting ready for a trip.   
  
When he got a message back from his mother he and Myste explained to her sisters what they were planning. The hunters arrived three days later. Ash introduced the hunters to daisy. Then the Ketchems left for a family reuinion.   
  
  
  
NEXT   
  
  
Next 


End file.
